


No Más Lágrimas – Au Fanfickers [En contra el bullying]

by AsteryFiore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AsteryFiore, Au Fanfickers [En contra el bullying], Au fanfickers, Brotp, Gen, Lord K, Mejores Amigos, NML, No Más Lágrimas, One Shot, One Shot en contra del BULLYING, amistad, relacion no romantica - Freeform, sharayanime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteryFiore/pseuds/AsteryFiore
Summary: 「 ¿Hasta qué punto las personas son capaces de llevar a alguien al límite por no ser "igual a los demas?, 」-AU de YOI que nos enseña las consecuencias propias del hostigamiento hacia las personas sin límite de edad y el como su vida puede cambiar si estamos dispuestas a colaborar en ello --Estilo: AU Fanficker/Escritor/Fan/Cotidiano-Brotp: PhitchitxYuuri (No a nivel romántico, solo de amistad)lo que nos deja sin parejas en este fic pero si nos dá inicios del Victuuria su interpretación de los hechos.-Categoría: One ShotLos personajes de YOI no me pertenecen, lo unico mio es la imaginación y la escritura desarrollada.... los personajes les pertenecen al Estudio de animación MAPPA y sus creadoras Kubo y Sayo.Autora y directora: Astery-Fiore [Dannu]Betas Readers : Cameron y @Sharayanime.Fanart por: Sharayanime
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), YuurixPhichit, YuurixPhichit (Not Romantic / No Romantico)
Kudos: 1





	No Más Lágrimas – Au Fanfickers [En contra el bullying]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer y/o Aclaraciones, hechas por Los Betas R. y la Autora.
> 
> Hola! Somos: Astery Fiore (Dannu, la Autorachan y jefa de mis betas), CAM (el beta cachorro desde el cielo) y Shary ( @sharayanime en Alianza YOI y en otras redes sociales) invadiendo su espacio, venimos a despejar dudas en algunas cosas de este pequeño trabajo para el FANDOM DE YOI :
> 
> —El siguiente One Shot es un AU basado de la serie Animada Yuri On ICE !!!.
> 
> —La razón por la que se hizo este trabajo fue para apoyar la iniciativa y dinámica del grupo “Yuri on Ice (Fanfics en español)” el cual era abordar el tema del Acoso Cibernético usando el universo y personajes de esa serie para generar conciencia en el Fandom por los múltiples ataques que se han visto a variados creadores de contenidos.
> 
> (Llámense: fanfickers/Artistas/Traductores/Fandubers/Singers/Etc.)
> 
> Nota de danu: De hecho yo misma me he visto involucrada en estos abusos, y de allí a que mi equipo y mi persona nos motivamos a realizar esto.
> 
> —En este AU Yuuri y Phitchit tienen una relación (NO ROMÁNTICA) está se enfoca en su amistad y en el amor que se tienen como si fueran hermanos.
> 
> —También avisamos que pueden interpretar el final del One Shot a su versión de los hechos (ya que es Abierto). 
> 
> —Los personajes de YOI no le pertenecen a la autora, lo único de ella es la imaginación y la escritura desarrollada…. los personajes les pertenecen al Estudio de animación MAPPA y sus creadoras Kubo y Sayo. 
> 
> El fanart usado para el aviso le pertenece a ShihaB
> 
> NOTA FINAL: como es costumbre, está historia también será publicada en las notas del facebook, desde nuestra Fanpage (El Rincón de Danu) 
> 
> Ahora sí disfruten! (se les ama mucho!) ¡Gracias por apoyarnos con está Idea! y digan #NOMASBULLYING

_**Dannu’s Pov:** Usaré lo poco que aprendí en mis clases y trataré de ponerme desde la perspectiva del narrador de la historia para ahondar algunas cosas, y de la perspectiva del mejor amigo del personaje principal (Phitchit) porque lo adoro como el ser humano 2D que es._  
_Ah sí, como me pasé del número de palabras y no lo publiqué a tiempo no entra en el concurso, pero no lo hago por eso, pienso que es importante tocar esos temas que día a día son el cáncer en la web y crear conciencia **#NOALBULLYING.**_

_*****************************  
** _  
_**💟Capítulo:** Único _  
_**💟AUTORA:** Astery Fiore [Dannu] _  
_**💟Beteo General** : Cam_  
**_💟Arreglos finales y fanarts:_ ** _Shary_ **_  
_ **  
**_****************************_ **

_**💟 El Rincón de Danu, presenta:** "No más Lágrimas"_

__

_**💟** _

**P** hichit Chulanont era la personificación de lo bueno en el mundo, un amigo ejemplar, amante de los animales (sus hámsters lo eran todo) y el típico adolescente que pasaba las veinticuatro horas y siete días a la semana en sus redes sociales, además de dibujar o de hacer comisiones de sus artworks para otras personas.

Como todo chico, él tenía variados hobbies, el suyo era leer diversos blogs en la web, y recientemente leía historias de autores no reconocidos (comercialmente hablando) pero si lo vemos a nivel de fanfickers (ellos eran toda una celebridad dentro de los distintos fandoms literarios y/u otros grupos) Fue así, como una tarde de primavera conoció al quien en la actualidad sería su mejor amigo, _ **“**_ ** _Lord K.”_**

Ese era el seudónimo de Yuuri Katsuki, un tímido japonés que trabajaba en el Onsen de su familia y también como camarero en un distrito de Japón.

Phitchit se había enamorado de las letras y de la forma en la que _Lord K._ basaba sus tramas bajo el manto de las obras literarias de un reconocido escritor ruso. Sus historias aunque eran cortas, estaban llenas de imaginación y mucho humor (el cual era su fuerte) Lo que llevó al moreno a seguir todas y cada una de ellas.

Con el pasar de los días, el joven autor fue cautivando más y más a nuestro querido hámster, pero al parecer, también logró llamar la atención a un pequeño grupo de personas, el cual iba en aumento por los estupendos comentarios que hacían de sus trabajos, y bueno… Porque Phitchit se encargaba en sus redes sociales de hablar sobre estos.

Al ver que Phitchit era de sus lectores incondicionales … _Lord K._ de vez en cuando le respondía a sus comentarios e incluso le dedicaba algunos de sus escritos _(Micro-historias, como suele llamarlos)_ por las ocurrencias divertidas en sus posteos del facebook y gracias a ese intercambio de palabras, frases, dedicatorias _(entre otras cosas)_ dio cabida para que tanto autor como lector, dieran paso a una bonita amistad.

Amistad que terminó de completarse cuando el mismo Yuuri, dejó de lado su timidez para demostrar su verdadero ser ante él, al tener su primera vídeo llamada; nada más verse, ambos se comenzaron a reír nerviosos por la situación… Fue un alivio para Phichit el notar que los gestos y las acciones en Yuuri para con su persona eran genuinas y sin pizca de malicia. Eso hizo que el moreno lo amará incondicionalmente como el hermano que siempre anheló tener, estaba en sus venas hacerlo.

  
  
BY: Sharayanime

**E** l resto de los meses, las videollamadas se convirtieron en ese par, parte de su rutina diaria; Phichit era el que siempre lo llamaba de dos a cuatro horas hablando de temas variados con Yuuri, cosas como los libros de su escritor ruso favorito o cuáles eran las ideas para sus nuevos escritos o de los sueños del ajeno, hacían que el adolescente se emocionara tras ello.

Aunque al mencionar la parte de los miedos, Chulanont con solo oírlos pudo percibir el dolor en cada frase pronunciada torpemente y entre sollozos en la boca del japonés, se hizo la promesa de siempre animarlo, y de allí a que siempre que tocaban un tema medio escabroso o algún punto que para Yuuri fuese “negativo en su cabeza”, el moreno le resaltaba sus cualidades, sus fortalezas, que lo que hacía no estaba mal, que tenía derecho a ser diferente y mostrarse como es.

Tal vez, la amistad en ambos jóvenes no era presencial como es lo acostumbrado, pero el uso de las comunicaciones digitales y la tecnología aminoraba ese muro invisible entre ellos y fortalecer más sus lazos ( _y el japonés, era él más agradecido por todo._ )

¿Él por qué? … sencillo. Sí hablamos de _Yuuri_ _(el del mundo real)_ , nunca fue de escándalos o de hacerse notar desde su niñez, su naturaleza era calmada y reservada, y al no ser tan abierto como el resto de los demás le costaba interactuar con el entorno que lo rodea, eso siguió así en la primaria o al ser bachiller (y fue soportable) pero el meollo del asunto pasó a color hormiga en la universidad. (la vida universitaria te puede liberar o te puede malograr)

**_💟💟_ **

**N** o es “el joven común”, por sus gustos un tanto particulares, fue motivo de burla para ser molestado constantemente por sus compañeros de distintas facultades en ese lugar, (y se intensificó aún más cuando el pobre chico era elogiado por sus profesores al tener un excelente promedio o porque lo defendían de las constantes agresiones, eso despertó la envidia y el hostigamiento en muchos) logrando así, que Katsuki se mantuviera con más baja autoestima de la que aguantó por años.

_” ¡Flaco Marica! escríbeme “está” en tus libros!” _

_“P_ _ractica un deporte de machos, y deja de ser un puto bailarín patinador”_

_“Allí va otra vez la rata de biblioteca, ¿Quieres una verga en vez de un libro?_

  
  
BY: Sharayanime

¡sí complementan esas frases imaginándose a “X” persona haciéndole una señal soez con el dedo del medio, ya captaron el punto, ¿no? Es que ¡Vamos! Un muchacho de diecinueve años que escriba historias, devore libros como ratón, que disfrutará del patinaje artístico en vez del fútbol como el resto de los hombres de su edad y no conocerle ni una sola novia, se prestaba para muchas interpretaciones nada agradables, y menciono esto, basándonos en el pensamiento retrograda de la sociedad actual.

¡Oh!, también hay otro pequeño, pero muy importantísimo detalle…

  
**“Es Gay”**

**E** l único que sabía de su preferencia y orientación sexual era precisamente Phitchit, se lo dijo un día en una de sus tantas videollamadas cuando el menor preguntaba sobre cosas muy puntuales que halló en los fics de Yuuri solo por mera curiosidad de fanboy, una cosa llevó a la otra y soltó sin más todo, Yuuri esperaba ser “insultado”, esperaba que su único amigo cortara toda relación con él, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin habla cuando el jovencito de dieciséis (casi diecisiete años) le dijo que está bien, que jamás lo juzgaría como persona y por “gustarle los hombres” Eso sí lo dijo tras varias risotadas.

— _¿A-acaso me estás tomando e-el pelo?_ —Inquirió el de lentes algo incomodo por la actitud de su amigo detrás de su cámara web, Phitchit se dio cuenta de ello, volvió a reír y gritó el nombre ajeno con un fuerte chillido.

— _¡¡¡Yuuri!!!_ —Exclamó divertido y con sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. _¿Sabes que estamos en pleno siglo XXI?, ¿Verdad?_

— _¿P-pero…pensé que tú estabas_ _riéndote de mí y…? —_ El moreno lo interrumpió antes que las inseguridades le albergarán sus argumentos.  
  
Algo que había aprendido durante los meses que ha tratado con Yuuri es que sus pensamientos “se adelantan a los acontecimientos” por algo dicen a veces que _**” tu peor enemigo es dudar siempre de ti mismo”**_

La familia de Phitchit ha sido liberal y flexible con los mal llamados “tabúes” y él (aunque no le gusten los hombres) es de los que piensa que cada persona es un mundo o también era consciente que no todos piensan como él y tratan al resto como “cero a la izquierda”. Pero se encargaría de que el japonés confiará en su palabra y de la forma como solo él lo sabe hacer.

— _Yuuri_ _escúchame_ _, no soy quien para_ _señalarte_ _, ademas que eres mayor y puedes hacer lo que plazca sin justificarme a mí, ni a tú familia o a nadie, eres libre de hacerlo._

— _Pero…._

— _ **¡Pero nada!**_ _—Le refutó—. Siempre he sido una persona dispuesta a abrirme totalmente a quien le brinde mí amistad, y eso implica aceptarte tal cual eres._ _Aunque en cierto modo yo peligre porque te gusten aquellos con_ ** _pene_ _._**

— _ **¡¡¡Phitchit, esto es serio!!!**_ —Ahora quien gritó fue el contrario de lo rojo que estaba por la vergüenza tras escuchar a su amigo.

Dijo un par de improperios en su idioma…Phitchit no pudo entenderlo (ya que sus charlas siempre eran en inglés o incluso los fics, Yuuri solía escribirlos en inglés.) pero supuso que era eso y una gran risa resonó por ambos auriculares. Cuando logró calmarse trató de terminar su idea

— _Sé que para tí es un tema muy delicado… —_ Comentó tras secarse una lágrima de tanto reír—. _Pero quiero que sepas que así como hay quienes te rechazan, también sobran los que te  
respetamos, y sí eres feliz siendo así como eres, yo te apoyaré. Siempre lo voy a hacer después de todo eres mi amigo, ¿no?_

— _Phitchit_ _… Yo…Gra-gracias…_ —Susurró esto último con mucha calidez de sus labios al instante que una, dos, tres y más gotas cristalinas brotaban de sus ojos las cuales de inmediato se volvieron una cascada de llantos; el moreno al verlo no supo qué hacer mencionando rápidamente un: ** _“_** ¿ _Eh? ¿_ _Yuuri_ _? ¡¡¡_ _WAAAHH_ _!!! ¡¡¡ NO LLORES !!! **“**_

Ese mismo día Katsuki se permitió llorar y desahogarse, lloró cual niño pequeño encerrado en su cuarto, lloró por las veces que pidió ayuda o que nadie se la brindó y ahora. . .

Ahora ya podía regocijarse en alguien, agradeció silenciosamente a phitchit por ser sincero y quererlo aun por los perjuicios y las dificultades que este mundo le imponga en tener de “hermano del alma” a alguien como Katsuki. por su parte, Chulanont solo se limitó a oírlo, a darle su espacio, consolando y repitiéndole a todo momento que lo apoyaba. 

Si, si, si todo eso es bueno, pero su amigo se encontraba a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, y al no tener un respaldo físico de nadie (por lo menos), debía mantener su condición en el “closet” y no por gusto, Japón es un país enigmático e iletrado y por más que su cultura es basada en la androgeneidad desde tiempos ancestrales, Desprecian a las personas que tienen preferencia por el sexo de su mismo igual. Sobre todo sí se trata de su familia, la cual es extremadamente tradicional. ( _Sí su familia se enteraba que dentro de su hobby el hacia fics para el genero BL, seguramente lo matarían y no le darían chance de justificarse, su corazón no soportaría un golpe de ese tamaño._ )

Vaya complique, el mundo real para nuestro Yuuri era “la mismísima mierda”… por suerte, sí nos referimos a su contraparte: _Lord K._ ( _Ese_ _Yuuri escondido_ _en su faceta de ser Fanficker_ ) descubrimos que en ese espacio, él lograba mostrarse como es, sin miedo a ser rechazado o juzgado, sin miedo a exponer sus trabajos, y lo mejor es que tras ello, había ganado el cariño incondicional de mucha gente que compartía la misma pasión y obvio, encontró regocijo en su fan número uno, ( _ahora mejor amigo_ ) definitivamente eso para él era como estar en un oasis de paz medio de tantos golpes que el destino le había dado … 

Pero recuerden que en este mundo, hay personas malas, personas que sin importar lo que hagas insisten en dañar al prójimo, están ahí para **sabotear las pequeñas** **alegrías** y como sí ya la vida del novato autor no pudiese ser más complicada, la tormenta arreciaba por ser destructora y de la forma más cruda…

**_💟 💟 💟_ **

**A** l tailandés le extraño que una tarde de verano mientras volvía a leer una de las historias de Yuuri, no pudiese cargar el siguiente capítulo que continuaba. Refrescó como demente la página hasta que la historia comenzó a salirle con error.

Con un extraño sentimiento inquietando su adolescente corazón, le escribió al japonés por whatsapp como suele hacerlo pero la respuesta no llegó. Miró de mala forma su móvil, esperaría llegar a casa y llamarle a través de una videollamada.

Hasta que en medio de una de sus clases de literatura, la bomba cayó. Yuuri había publicado en su _fanpage_ que se retira **de todo** y que lamentablemente **no terminaría nada**. Phitchit se hubiera reído de sí mismo cuando el profesor lo hecho de clases por haber asustado a media salón; pero no… 

No lo hizo, y para que su amigo haya llegado a algo tan extremo, es porque paso algo muy grave.

Casi como aquel que escapa de la muerte, el tailandés corrió por los pasillos de la universidad, abriéndose paso hasta la sala de computación donde el profesor celestino nada más verlo le saludo alegre. Maldijo a cada Dios habido y por haber mientras la página se cargaba a paso de tortuga, golpeándose contra el teclado mientras esperaba.

El sonido de la notificación lo alertó, y lentamente aparecían los mensajes de _Lord K_ en su pantalla de inicio, vio a su mejor amigo conectado, le habló sin pensarlo mucho. Su primer instinto fue saber que había pasado y sí estaba bien.

Yuuri le comento con escuetas palabras que hace unos días, chicos y chicas de… ¿Quién sabe dónde?, le han estado mensajes despectivos contra su trabajo y su persona, él a lo mucho los bloqueaba o denunciaba las cuentas, no quería hacer de esto un problema mayor, la cuestión tocó fondo cuando su hermana Mari había recibido múltiples llamadas y mensajes muy agresivos en su contra por culpa de su imprudente hermano, la mujer preocupada indagó el tema y se enteró de su vida de escritor, de los géneros que escribía y su verdadera orientación, cabe anotar que la noticia no fue bien recibida y eso le generó un descargue emocional muy frustrante en su familia (ni hablar en la universidad porque se enteraron de todo, y el acoso a su persona fue una o mil veces peor al punto de meterse con él “físicamente”, estaba devastado).

El Tailandés se espantó por ello, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su mejor amigo, pero con lo bien que conocía al japonés sabía que no diría palabra alguna sobre el asunto, solo el mero hecho de que pausaría sus historias.

Frunció el ceño al imaginar aquello y le hizo prometer al japonés que le mantendrá informado de todo, se calmó cuando el mayor de los dos le aseguró que todo se apaciguara, volvería a las andadas con un escueto: — _Tu Yuuki… finalmente se declaró a Víctor, no puedo dejar tu historia favorita, así._ —Finalizando con una sonrisa forzada para reconfortar a su amigo.  
  
— _¿Yuuri es en serio?, ¡Prométemelo por favor!, ¡_ _prométeme que no abandonarás tus historias!, ¡p_ _rométeme que estarás bien y no dejarás que nadie apague tus letras!_ —Le rogó con ojos suplicantes, a lo que Yuuri lo observó con tristeza por su _webcam._   
  
— _Te lo prometo…_

Y Phichit, en medio de su inocencia…le creyó.

**_💟 💟 💟 💟_ **

**L** e creyó y esperó… Esperó hasta que el invierno dio paso a las flores y el sol transformó las hojas verdes a colores del ocaso, cuando la primera ventisca llegó a Tailandia, Phitchit comprendió que Yuuri no continuaría y la gran mayoría de los que se hacen llamar “fans” (no fueron todos pero en si fueron muchos) le habían abandonado como suele hacerse con los autores que se vuelven fantasmas con el tiempo. y es aquí donde cierto personaje, tomó las riendas de todo, Yuuri tenía un problema (uno muy bonito), uno que se apellidaba Chulanont.

Lo primero que hizo el tailandés al forjar su decisión definitiva fue el usar su pequeña fama en el  
_Internet_. Tenía una cámara, tenía carisma y tenía aún al reducido puñado de _fans_ que esperaban la actualización de la historia de _Lord K._

Había sido claro, preciso y conciso con su misión, Su primer mensaje era que los demás supieran de la situación actual de Yuuri y por lo que estaba pasando debido al acoso, (en parte funcionó, hubo gente que se sumó a la noble causa dando hermosos mensajes de apoyo al ficker) y su segunda intención hacerle llegar de algún modo la historia de Yuuri, al editor jefe de Victor Nikiforov, el mejor Escritor Literato del asiático continente. Este normalmente realizaba convocatorias para descubrir nuevos talentos, Phitchit investigó bien sobre el tema y de allí a que saliera con ese arranque de locura, mucha gente le colaboró con eso y lograron mandar la historia antes que la convocatoria finalizara.

Jamás pensó Phichit, que sería el mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov quien se comunicara con él. Víctor le había llamado vía Skype desde la comodidad en su hogar ruso a pesar de la diferencia de horario, solo para preguntarle entre un grito desesperado.

— _ **¡¿Conoces a Lord K?!**_ ** _¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE PASÓ?! ¡YO SIGO SUS HISTORIAS!_**

Decir que el tailandés estaba sorprendido era “poco”. Es decir, nunca se le pasó por su mente que el mismísimo Víctor vería su post y mucho menos que lo contactara. Phichit intentaba hablar pero solo lograba sacar balbuceos y titubeos en compensación, ese día algo cambió, aún con sus nervios a más no poder y que su cerebro no procesaba lo que oía de los labios ajenos, él se armó de valor y le dijo la siguiente frase.

— _¿Quieres conocer a Lord k?_

Víctor intentó repetir la pregunta en su mente mientras que a través de la pantalla Phichit le miraba con seguridad, luego asintió repetidamente teniendo a la mano a su querido caniche que parecía estar a punto de morir asfixiado por el abrazo desmedido de su amo.

— _¿En serio? ¿No… Es una b-broma?_ , _¿Es real lo que me dices?_ —Vamos, era normal que el moreno sintiera dudas. Pero Víctor simplemente lo negó. Notó la escama en el jovencito, y el ruso con un rostro muy afable soltó una frase que se le hizo entrar en razón.

— _Ayúdame a ayudarte._ —Le suplicó el ruso claramente afectado por todo aquello—. _Sé que tienes temores, y que es raro que de buenas a primeras una persona como yo te pida algo como esto, pero definitivamente si puedo ayudar en algo a tú amigo, entonces ayúdame a hacer lo correcto._

Phitchit sonrió con optimismo y tentando a su suerte le propuso, lo siguiente.

— _Tienes tú visa al día, ¿no? **¡Porque debemos ir a Japón!**_

— _ **What?!**_

Cuando dos personas o más se unen para hacer el bien, no hay montaña que no se pueda mover y mar que no se pueda cruzar. En ese momento _Lord K o Yuuri Katsuki_ no lo sabía, pero su vida estaba por cambiar, porque esa misma vida ya no le daría más lágrimasinvertidas o gastadas al sufrimiento sin tener a nadie que lassecara durante su existencia, y esa misma vida le daría una nueva oportunidad de reencontrarse y salvarse.

**_“No Más L_ ** **_ágrimas”_ **

_**“No Más Daño”** _

**_“¡NO MÁS!”_ **

— _Ya no más, Yuuri…_ —Fueron las dulces palabras de un joven tailandés mirando al horizonte a través de la ventana, en la comodidad de su asiento de pasajero de ese avión y acompañada del ruso escritor, todo eso aconteció buscando salvar, a su amigo y hermano fiel.

_******* _  
_**Fin  
***** _

**Author's Note:**

> ■ N/del Cam para el fandom de YOI: aménmeeeeeeee (>°3°)>(?) Les digo de una, que esto es empelotamiento escrito a mano y luego pasado a una pc, porque Danu lo había empezado a escribir y luego lo dejó tirado -le manda weonazos a la madree- a palazos la obligue a que lo terminara o al menos a que desarrollara un poco más la idea, ¡Yo también ayudé!.
> 
> ■N/De la Shary para el fandom de YOI: Este cabron xD! Cachorro!! déjala ser !!! en lo personal me encantó que la Jefa en medio del “bololó” y lo incómodo del asunto, se sobrepusiera a ello y lograra escribir!! al inicio estaba muy apática y bloqueada pero la fuimos animando y al final fue como una especie de desahogo para ella el hacerlo … eso sí…muy al estilo que nos caracteriza a los 3! -yo también metí la mano en esto weeee- 
> 
> PDT: YO QUERÍA CONTINUACIÓN Q____Q Eres cruel. Dannu !!!!
> 
> ■N/De la Autora para el fandom de YOI, para su cachorro y su Shasha: -Esquiva los weonazos- sí, ya ¿contentos? Ehhhh que cachorro más intenso y Sha-sha, lo siento mujer, culpa a mi cerebro por ello, fue lo máximo que puede hacer, pero mira, el final abierto nos da algo bonito <3\. asi que imagina que Yuuri quedó feliz al lado de Víctor por culpa de Phichit!
> 
> Bueno, ya poniéndome más seria. Hola a todos los presentes…si les soy sincera…este no ha sido mí mejor trabajo…porque se me dificulta hacerlo, y no porque no supiera…solo que no es fácil hacer un escrito de algo tan “incómodo” como lo es el acoso a tu propia persona, y siendo sincera NO quise plasmar LO QUE ME PASÓ tal cual.
> 
> PERO en base en ello, hice una historia muy a mi estilo propio con respaldo de mis betas….una historia que narrara a nivel muy GENERAL cosas por las que pasan muchas personas al ser “excluidas o rechazadas por no ser como iguales a los demás”… pero también hice uso de Casos reales…y del factor “sorpresa” o “lo inesperado” que da la serie en sí..(ademas del final abierto, con conclusion feliz, la vida se encarga de darle la vuelta a todo y mas y cuentas con personas que te ayuden en el proceso, ALGO SÍ FUE LO QUE ME PASÓ o al menos parte de la narración.!!) eso si sin perder ese rumbo que implica el tema a abordar y del mensaje final (el cual es un NO A LAS LÁGRIMAS y un NO MÁS al ACOSO). no es como esperaba que fuera, pero me voy satisfecha por lo realizado.
> 
> Para finalizar, he visto los demás trabajos hechos en el grupo que organizó la dinámica contra el bullying y en lo personal Amé cada uno de ellos, MIS RESPETOS Y APLAUSOS TOTALES. (lo que yo hice es algo pequeño en comparación a los demás). y aquel o aquella que gane se tiene muy bien merecido su regalo, Los invito a que lean el resto de lecturas que hay en el grupo sobre esto, es muy hermoso. (un gran saludo y nos vemos en otra oportunidad!!)
> 
> ¡Muchos besos y Víctor pasivo para todos !


End file.
